Tree Friends Vs
Tree Friends Vs is a Happy Tree Friends Dimensions Spinoff Info Tree Friends Vs is a fighting spin off that is similar to Pokemon games. It takes two characters, gives them powers based on their personality's and then puts them in a one on one battle. Each episode contains a different battle. Most are fan favorites but all characters are shown in this series and are given powers if they don't have any already. Types Types are a elemental range that the characters powers are listed as. Types are usually elemental such as fire, water, grass etc, but there are others. Characters are either listen as one type or they can be two types, half of each. The types are listed below. Fire Fire is a type that uses molten heat for it's attacks. These attacks include lava formation and fire blasts. It is very good in offense but not so good in defense. It's main weakness is water. Water Water type uses many different water based attacks. These include water sprays and bubbling an opponent. One type of defense is water shield which can be helpful in protecting from certain attacks. Water of Life is a special move that can restore health. Ground Also called Earth type, Ground type uses attacks from the Earth. These attacks use mainly soil. The stronger version of this type is rock and it's half type is most commonly grass. Grass Grass is also known as the plant type because it uses plant based attacks. These include seed shooters and vines. They are helpful against some types but it is extremely weak against fire. Rock Rock is the strongest type in defense. It is powerful in creating walls to block out attacks and it can also have some powerful attacks. Ice Ice attacks are based on extreme cold. Therefore it is useful in attacking various other types. Freeze rays, ice shards, and snow blasts are useful to stun enemies and ice walls can help in defense. However like grass, one of it's main weaknesses is fire attacks. Light Light attacks are powerful against darkness. These attacks include light beam and shine ray. They are capable of blinding any kind of type however. Dark Dark type is based on absolute darkness. It is usually matched up against light. A few powers can be used against any type however such as the infamous move Drain Life which can zap an opponents health to less than 50%. Air Air, sometimes known as the flying type, is the last of the elemental types. Characters with air type can create gusts of wind that can be quite powerful. Psychic This type involves being able to predict an opponents moves and using mind powers. Characters in the type have a big advantage since these powers are considered rare. Poison Poison type is considered powerful as well. Both attack and defensive are extremely well in this type. Most poison attacks can stun an opponent making them miss a move. Fighting The characters in fighting type, have the abilities to combat quick and accurately. They are fantastic in offense and usually good with defense. Fighting is usually mixed with another type. Category:Spinoffs